xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Yazuni Azran
""You can either trust yourself and prevail or trust your comrades and prevail, regardless you are headed into the unknown." —Yazuni to Team Syoran in the "First Encounter." Yazuni is one of the '''Twin Protagonist' of the series, he is the son of Naria and Exodus. He is the younger brother of Raiza and Zecro, while also the cousin of Lavei. He is the wielder of Aegis Behemoth and one of the five Dark Lords of Avira. He is a famed vigilante and hero known throughout the universe as the Son of the Black Lotus or the Black Lotus himself. During the story he mainly fights alongside Team Syoran in search of the cause behind the death of his master and the disappearance of his family. '' 'The Revolution' Yazuni was born and raised in the suburbs of athera. As the youngest child, his parents did not have much intention to care for him luckily his brothers Raiza and Zecro helped him learn that his mother was quite strict but loved him dearly, she didn't show it because she thought that'd make him weak. As for there father he was a busy man, he had to take care of every universe and was working night and day, he spent small portions of time with Yazuni giving him wise sayings. As infants Yazuni would train with brothers, he liked using combat but sword fighting was his thing. Yazuni knew he was into swords when his father crafted him a wooden katana, he would use it every day until finally one day it broke. His father offered him more a retail of swords but he ignored wanting to continue to use a wooden blade. He perfected his technique by using the sword without breaking it or even putting a single dent in it. His sword style was so great he was able to battle people in the city of Lowell that used real blade and defeat them. He vowed that he'll become the universe's best sword warrior. When an accident occurred on Xoalis - Pandora War, His father sealed himself and creatures into Zecro's sword protecting the citizens of the planet. This event caused Yazuni and his brothers to strive for different perspectives in life. When Yazuni joined the Soma Sanctuary, the knights that where currently at the university where not capable the type of justice the people where looking for. Yazuni was the youngest member of the Knight Staff at the Sanctuary. Once Yazuni joined squad Syoran he bonded with Dex his teammate that also wanted become a knight, they shared notoriety for killing people whom insulted their skill. As time went by Yazuni's nervousness turned into confidence and high intellgence. Yazuni learned how to harness every element, use his fighting technique based off that of a rabbit, he was highly skilled in weaponary using a gun and a sword. Yazuni died in a ravine at the age of 11 and was revived by Renigald months later, he joined the Delta Cavalier and fought alongside his comrades with his identity hidden. In order to make the Cavalier effective he took the initiative to rebuild it. Some of the members of the Delta did not respect Yazuni's reformation so they framed him for treason. Yazuni was put up for a hundred million ransom. They accused him for litting the their headquaters on fire. Members of the Delta faked their deaths just to get him in trouble. ''History 'The Separation' Yazuni was held in a dungeon for three years, his brother Zecro spent one year trying to look for him until their cousin Lavei told him Yazuni was sealed in Vakai's heart for eternity. As it was a lie, Lavei actually help put the seal on Yazuni with his father Alakaz, Renigald and Valund. Alakaz, Lavei and Valund was feeding on Yazuni's energy and many other lives to make him the omnipotent being that were trying to create. Yazuni was trapped inside Renigald's heart pumping his vessels with more life every year. Renigald would narrate Yazuni to take the lifes of other people that had carried hatred on him, Yazuni followed his orders. On the other hand after Yazuni would kill so many people Renigald would mess with Yazuni's head controlling him with all types of negative thoughts creating a dark side essence that was growing inside him. Yazuni did not resist arrest, later on Yazuni escaped the prison by breaking the seal and setting all his comrades free. Not knowing where to go Yazuni traveled home, there he met back with his brothers and comrades. Yazuni seen remaining of his mother, he was put in a high depressed state where he was speechless. At the funeral Lavei comforted Yazuni explaning to him that his Uncle Vakai was the one who had sealed for all of those years and the one who has took his mother's life only for power. When it was him that collabrated with his father to use her power for themselves as Yazuni's mother was in shock they came to kill them she let them. Yazuni made a scene at the funeral calling Vakai out and explaining to Zecro what happend. The two teamed up like old times and tried to eradicate Vakai but they failed being put down many times not giving up. Raiza there older brother was the bigger person taking the both of them in his wing until he found what to do with them. He believed it was not Vakai because he loved his sister dearly also knowning that Lavei and Alakaz were the outcast of the family. Yazuni was confused but then slowly understood they were the ones who killed her mother and he set out with his team to find them. After the Syoran depart to Alfheim to face off the evil pandora elves of the Norse deity and then train with that deity for more attributes. Soon traveling to Asgard to meet Odin and the other high rankeds gods. They made way to Atlantis The legendary lost continent that was supposed to have sunk into the Atlantic Ocean to get training from the Oceanic Deity. For a resting place they traveled to Avalon the Legendary Island of Apples, believed by some to be the final resting place of Yazuni's father for a hideout and training area. Later the Shinjin went to Axis Mundi The center of the world or the connection between Heaven and Earth to train with various deities. Once they completed there training they headed to Ayotha Amirtha Gangai a mystical river who had the s of the Seven Servers there to be battled against to then be one step closer to getting his vegance. They were in all out war for mind controlled victims of Valund are characterized by the Pandora symbol placed on their forehead, and his minions ranging anywhere from cyborgs to mind-controlled transformations. A messenger of time came to speak with Yazuni informing him about Valund's threat, creating destruction through universe by illegally time traveling. Learning this, the team takes up the job as time a arm of the law to correct his wrong doing, and stop Valund along with all the evil he was released. He set off to the past then future and warned Epsilon and Raiza's of Valund's threat but they where to late. Time was opened from the past, present and future making a paradox of time. Valund also opened a black hole sucking each universe into one force creating a all out diaster. The underworld and the heavens where now one with the regular world. At this rate Yazuni's plan to take down his uncle and cousin wasn't the problem anymore. Team Syoran begins to infiltrate Valhalla taking on many different demons and deity spawned there that were previously killed in battle many years ago, as well as new monsters being spawned by Valund under his will. Zecro, Dex, Karmine and Yazuni begin to fight Acaldia while Violet, and her sister take on a vampire deity, Tabitha and Rei are to fight Aranos. Once the battles are completed they return defeating over five hundred quintillion monsters before returning back to the university to make a plan. In the meantime they start to meet their counterparts and learn about '''them.' 'Childhood Arc' The paradox caused gruesome changes to the world negatively, this continues the adventures of Yazuni who travelled with his brother during childhood. By time itself now everyone is forced to travel across the galaxy to research on what is going on and fight off the evil that comes there way, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. * At this time they were assigned to train with the Aztec Deity in Aztlan the legendary homeland. Once training was completed they went to Baltia the land of amber to face the elemental dragons of eternal life. After they gained there new abilities they went to Barzakh the barrier between physical and spiritual worlds. Bjarmaland was the place they traveled to next, the mighty kingdom which the lied the Native American deity. The Syoran became much stronger and had to go to Brahmapura to face of one of the Deity of Creation Brahma. * Later on, Yazuni, Prime Absolution Zecro, and two other mysterious characters also with Aetheria genetics Dex and Karmine, who are all busy fighting villains and his their counterparts. Zecro does battle with the villain, but gets blasted away, so the boy cautiously attacks him, but is thrown aside. Then, Zecro, Yazuni and Dango join forces and launch a super attack over-cofident beings destorying them. * The next task was to travel to Heorot the mead-hall, the foremost of halls under heaven. Yazuni and his brother Zecro defended the royal hall of darkness from the demonic Grendel. After a long battle, Zecro and Yazuni mortally wounds Grendel by ripping his arm off and letting him go.Once he returns to the tower the people where grateful showering Yazuni and his brother in gifts. They moved onto the Hel realm where they met a female figure associated with and the gurdian of the location formally known as Helheim to help them get in contact with their mother. They traveled here to challenge Death and retrieve their mother's spirit. After a long great battle the two had the upper-hand of him and took him down with all their might. After they got their mother back with them she told them about there lost family that she could bring back herself. Yazuni and Zecro traveled to Folkvangr the people-field ruled over by a dess where half of those die in combat upon death, while the other half go back to the dess. Yazuni survived the hall with his brother fighting the corpses of the dead and got training with the dess herself. Off to a New Start The fourth mission takes placed on an unnamed planet that is home to aliens. One of the kids throws a rock at the Lavei's pupil Karmine, having confused him with the tyrant Lavei himself. The "Hero" ignores this and continues walking as the screen changes to another previous villain and his minions. They begin to attack the planet and its people, with the villain going as far as transforming into his Great form and trashing the city. Zecro, Yazuni and Dango, begin to combat the threat, with Zecro taking care of the other enermy on his way to fight the giant and Dango defeating Medamatcha Wings defeats a demon and starts attacking the kid who threw the rock earlier when Karmine steps in and dispatches of Wings and the soldiers. Zecro, Yazuni and Karmine team up to blind him with Blasts, and Dango brings him to his knees with a Wave. There next mission was to enter Earth's inner core in a legendary city named Agartha. The temperature there was approximately the same temperature as the surface of the Sun heating up Yazuni's blood pressure. When they arrived they were told that this was the void of earth itself, it was harder breathing in Agartha then it was on earth making Yazuni have better stamina results. They were told they had to drink holy water to purify the evil spirits that were once within them and to harness a new energy level. It took them a few weeks to get use to drinking the supplement but in no time they got used to it making them stronger than they were before. Zecro used his ship to bring everyone back to earth to depart into the next mission which was to travel to Anawn "the other world". It was essentially a world of delights and eternal youth where afterlife which Deity lived among. In this period Hafgan a king in the other world who was Arawn's arch rival was brought back. Yazuni and his team trained before going against a high class spirit. They were able to defeat him taking him down to nearly death. The Otherworld, was leading to a war between the two peoples. The denizens of Anawn are depicted as bizarre and hellish creatures possessed by Valund's attire; these include a "wide-mawed" beast with a hundred heads and bearing a host beneath the root of its tongue and another under its neck, a hundred-clawed black-groined toad, and a "mottled ridged serpent, with a thousand souls, by their sins, tortured in the holds of its flesh". Yazuni and Zecro, the next generation heros successfully defeats Arawn's army. Later they were sent to the Asphodel Meadows to bring there ancestors spirits from that underworld where ordinary souls were sent to live after death. The mission was named after the hero "Odyssey". This place was at the very edge of earth, beyond the place where the dawn rise, in that foggy place the sun never shines. This landscape perhaps predates Odyssey and identified that is was gateway to a another underworld. The dead approach the Syoran swarms, unable to speak unless animated by the blood of the animals they would slay day by day. Without blood they are witless, without activity, without pleasure and without future. Only the ghost of the semi divine Teiresias is permitted by Persephone to retain the power to think independently, the rest "flit like shadows gaining an arcana off of their ancestors. A another mission of Odyssey was departed to the meadows include the passage the spirit of the hunter Orion and the team herds together the spirits of his prey “through the Asphodel meadow”, and the spirits of the slaughtered suitors arrive, squeaking like bats in a cave, "at the Asphodel meadow" The fifth phase features the characters facing off against Valund (w/comrades absorbed). Zecro and Yazuni are forced to resort to fusing with their counterparts in order to stand a chance against the demon. The two Aetheria fused warriors are forcibly drawn towards each other, and after a brief flash of light, a new warrior is born and immediately turns Prime Absolution, ready to go head to head with the villain. 'Personality' Yazuni is one of the Protagonists in Xunon Vega. He is a calm and confident young swordsman. He is usually easygoing and kind to other people but he also has more of a mature hero type with anti-hero qualities. Yazuni throughout the story is diagnosed with MDD and PTSD, and in the true ending dies of cancer. Yazuni's mother was diagnosed with cancer, since it seemed to run in his mother's side of the family he also developed this later. He acts somewhat like a comical person but he will protect those important to him. He is a very respectable person, and is well known by the citizens of the capitol for his impeccible reliability. Being self-disciplined and self-taught, Yazuni doesn't put most of his energy towards schoolwork but as a member of the Syoran, he does his best to keep everything in order. He hates the way of social hiaerchy. He eliminates those who abuse their power and disregards the morals of the people within Erazon Lunaris. Taking the Vigilante name of the Black Lotus. He was a former knight under the but became a Rogue Knight since he cared more about morals than laws. As a child he was treated poorly but slowly as he aged, he grew much more independent and able to stand up for himself. He tries to not focus on the negativity of the past but the positive of it and the present, feeling no need to care for the constant changing future. 'Appearance' Yazuni wears a black and white cloak with fluff on each shoulder. He also has black flaming pants that have a dragon crest; even black boots. At school he wears a blue school uniform with short sleeves, black pants and black boots. He has long blue hair, one bang of hair covers his left eye but not when in a ponytail. He also has green eyes and carries Aegis Behemoth at his side. Even though he originally wore the school uniform it is not his favorite outfit, and he does not wear it all the time. His weight is 120lbs and his height is 5 ft., 9in. 'Equipment' Aegis Behemoth Aegis Behemoth is the sword of Yazuni, it was formerly Aponia's. The hilt of the blade is black and the sword is rusty due to its old age, it was give to 11 year old Yazuni, by his mother. He trained for a long period of time with his mother and used this sword to help Raiza, and Exodus battle the monsters released from the Pandora that broke into Aethra and tried to take over the planet. Yazuni has carried this sword ever since. The sword becomes stronger in battle through experience, and more mastery of the weapon comes right behind experience. This sword possesses great elemental control and many other type of energy-based attacks such as time-space control, gravitational control, and even dimensional control, capable of stopping external/internal healing along with regeneration with the blade point of the sword. During the transformed state of the sword it becomes unblockable to physical styles of defense. Ring of Lunaris Knights that pass the academy are given a bracelet with a cresent moon with a diamond encrusted into the middle. This bracelet grants the ability to enhance one's skills through combat and as the person fights, the bracelet scans the user's abilities and examines their skill, method of fighting, and weapon, enhancing all three of the areas, making the person stronger after defeating foe after foe. The ring flashes a bright blue color when the battle is finished and begins to enhance the user. This bracelet allows the conceptual skills and energy that comes from Mana giving the user Elemental, Ether and many more types of abilities. As the bracelet enhances, the skills learned and abilities gained stay, with or without the bracelet. Using Mana related attacks without this bracelet are usually more energy consuming but not to all people who naturally can use it. Even though Yazuni had quit the knights he keeps this because it helps him use Hexis techniques with less energy drain. Zodiac Guns Two Pistols that are capable of automatic fire, these guns do not require ammo and fire elemental blasts from the chambers, near the trigger there is a ring that selects which Zodiac symbol to fire. When the trigger is pulled on its sign, the element is fired from the opening of the gun and once the elemental blast hits it takes the form of the Zodiac selected and then explodes. It can also shoot trails of homing explosive bullets. 'Enigma Force' * Seraphix/Armageddon Yazuni gains power from therefore he can absorb and have somewhat immunity to anger itself. He can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. Yazuni can use anger and endless Seraphix as a power source to extend his life span or as a weapon. He can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. He can sense and manipulate the Seraphix, aggression and anger of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling Seraphix, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can augment the anger in others, increasing the targets anger and potentially causing them to lash out at others in an uncontrollable Seraphix. Yazuni is able to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable Seraphix in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. He can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos. This means that Yazuni can even have the power to cause so much violence that it will start an all-out war. He can increase the power of his own electrical energy by becoming extremely angry, therefore releasing currents of electricity through the body and increasing his strength. Skills 'Transformations' * Yazuni's Transformations ** Power Techniques *** Zero Absolution: A1: A radiant blue-flame aura surrounds him as his power increases temporarily but drains his energy. He is able to increase his speed strength, and power for only a few minutes but this lowers all of his defenses. He can combine swift attacks with powerful and devastating force. It was first used at the entrance exam during the prologue of the story. When activated he is able to see a glyph that reveals the weak spot on a person's body. He can also break the guard of others with ease and connect his skills together to overwhelm his opponents with a barrage of attacks. When he dodges an attack at the right time, he instantly circles around his opponent and can attack them while they are open. His Chroma Force becomes amplified and surges with power allowing him to use multiple techniques without stopping to recover. *** Zero Absolution: K2: A transformation in which blue flame-manifested wings come from Yazuni's back and his Aritiyan blood begins to boil. He becomes insane and a completely crazed, battle-driven person. When he is like this, he fights like a "true monster" as stated by Alakaz at the time they first faced off. This form can only be achieved when certain damage conditions have been met. The Aether Ring analyzes his body and the seal on his bracelet is removed. His true power awakens and he fights like a blood-thirsty Vedran. During this form he has purple eyes and a black-red aura. *** Zero Absolution: N3: A transformation that was formerly used by Zaia but it places a seal on Yazuni's energy preventing any energy-based attacks. However, the power converts into physical strength at the maximum level and enables him to tear through space with punches and kicks. He is able to shatter bone with ease and destroy any material with just his strength alone. This also increases his speed and resistance to attacks or pain, while he is like this. He doesn't flinch or stagger from any attacks that he receives from his opponents. He has a dark aurora during this state. His eyes also become a demonic shape and a yellow color. *** Zero Absolution: Q4: A transformation in which his attacks become completely inaudible and intangible. Yazuni is able to solidify his attacks at the time of impact, he can distort reality and cross dimensions with little effort as well as making dimensions implode from within. He can utilize the space in an area to bend it and move around. His sword slashes become extremely powerful in this form and he can create flame-space fissures. When he cuts a portion of space, the space opens and flames burst from the opening of the space. His eyes become red with a green aura and Aegis Behemoth transforms into Solais Behemoth. *** Zero Absolution: Z5: Yazuni's eyes begin to glow a radiant blue color and a blue aura appears that matches the color of his hair. He is able to gain power from Arcana, mana and spirits which is present in all living beings of the universe. He is able to mimic the affinity, style or technique of his opponents at the cost of faster drainage. He can only use this state for a short period of time because of the overwhelming power of his ancestors. During this state he is able to use the arcana of his mother and father to use their techniques against a powerful foe. He can also transform into an enormous albino rabbit like his mother and turn back into normal. His full potential is unleashed and his overall capabilities increase to the max height. He is able to see the weak point of a person's body through a gylph and can use void to instantly attack or slash the weak spot. This can lead to him successful landing a fatal slash or life-threatening hit. ** Arcane Technique *** Vulcan Mode: Yazuni uses his rage to greaten his physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) causing an enormous increase allowing to latter. Yazuni is able withstand heavy and life-threatening attacks and deliver punches filled with pressure that rupture the inside of an object or person during impact. Yazuni's hair becomes long and red, his skin grayish and the force of overwhelming power makes his clothes tear sometimes. Horns emerge from his head and red aura is unleashed. He has a blackish ring around his eyes and the iris becomes red. *** Avira Vulcan Mode: Yazuni becomes consumed by Chroma Force that he will not first to access this form. Yazuni's hair becomes long and black, no change to skin tone since it would already be gray. He can easily overpower his enemies while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat his target. This form was unlocked by Yazuni, who was able to achieve a form beyond his 1st Transformation. *** Vulcan Force: This is also known as "Vulcan Force." It is the final transformation of Yazuni that utilizes both the ability to create shadows that support his attacks as well as being able to move at Hyper-speed to bypass through dimensions to bend them, remove them from existence and teleport from points in space to deliver life-threatening attacks. His hair becomes longer than before and green with black edges, his skin remains gray and his eyes red. When he is in control of his transformation his hair has its normal green with black edges, if he is giving into emotion then it is black with green edges. His speed becomes unbelievable making it nearly impossible to track him and the force of his hits can cause the universe or a dimension to bend and implode, Mynza combat style is enhanced to its greatest level when this form is taken. It is unlike his Avira Vulcan Mode. It is more of a mastered transformation possessing both the ability to be calm and to be enraged, as well as being able to use the power of Seraphix without succumbing to its emotional takeover. The great amounts of defense, attack, speed and power makes this transformation well rounded just like for his previous transformations. The power comes from the transformed spirit Venera known as Seraphix. The black edges serve as energy connectors, when all are dispersed from the great damage received, the transformation ends. 'Classes' Throughout Xunon Vega, Yazuni trained with many deity, then went to school at both the Divine and Knight Academy. Thus learning a lot he gained the different arts of combat making him a stronger person, he is from the swordsman, and martial arts clubs and takes advanced combat classes at the academy meaning he is one of the top students. * Master Martial Artist: Yazuni is greatly skilled in most forms of Martial Arts and even created his own styles, Synza and Mynza which is a fighting style used with quick jabs, kicks and counters to easily avoid and land deadly blows on the enemy, his defense is just as good as his offense, able to pierce through bone with just his fingers. The Training Facility which is in on the bottom floor under the Sanctuary is where he trains against certain simulations. * Master Swordsman: Yazuni trained under Aponia and Kazen which has made him highly skilled at sword fighting. He carries Azron Ramada, his mother's sword that was used during the Holy War of Pandora. He can fight using a sword to perform a series of attacks involving stylish attacks with both speed and strength. He is able to chop down buildings, people, or any objects with ease. He trains often at the Training Facility which is in the bottom floor under the Sanctuary. * Master Dual Swordsman: Yazuni is able to fight with dual swords using speed, style and strength to overpower his opponents and perform sequences of attacks. He uses Dual Azron Ramada to perform speed stabbing and spin attacks, very skilled in combo chaining. Relationships Family * Aponia: She is Yazuni's mother. At some point when his father stopped visiting her she became furious and started taking her anger out on him and his brothers. Yazuni feared his mother a lot but sometimes when she was calm she would train him with a wooden sword, she taught him how to sword fight but was harsh in training sessions. Later, Yazuni stumbled upon his mother's shrine, taking the Azron Ramada from in front of the waterfall. Yazuni asked if he could keep the sword and she allowed it. She was overprotective and never wanted Yazuni roaming the streets. She wanted her children to be strong since they have Aritiyan blood but Yazuni was not much of a fighter then. * Exodus: He is Yazuni's father. He never really paid Yazuni much attention and whenever he tried to show Exodus his improvement in fighting, he would only ignore him or criticize him for his style. Exodus only paid attention to his older brother, Raiza, leaving Yazuni feeling hollow and empty. Exodus sealed himself inside the Pandora so that his sons could escape. Yazuni was saddened by his death. * Raiza: He is Yazuni's older brother and their teacher when they were children. He taught them some forms of martial arts so that they could defend themselves from the cruel people of Aethra, where many thugs and triads pick fights with innocent people, beating them up or robbing them. Raiza was there to protect Yazuni and every time they got into trouble. He even fought their mother at the time of the escape for them to make it to Sacra Lunaris. Mentor * Kazen: He was probably the most important person in Yazuni's life, seeing that he was his teacher and taught him how to fight perfectly with a sword, he is the reason Yazuni is so skilled in the art of the sword fighting. Kazen's death had a serious impact on Yazuni's life. * Venera: She is the arcane spirit of Seraphix who only formed a pact with Yazuni only because of how she knew that he was capable of much greater power and potential than what others who possessed the Chroma Force could ever reach. She was released from his body at the time his Vulcan Mode was unleashed simply because she helped him overcome his inner fears. Later she joined Team Syoran and learned skills from her teammates, Yazuni being one of them. At one point she provided training for Yazuni due to the fact that he wanted to become a skilled swordsman. His words reminded her of Kazen while he was a children growing up and so she taught him everything she knew and even some of the skills Yazuni learned were from her teachings. She has a sword that is similar to that of Yazuni's, Pythos Agatha. The two have a great rivalry but at the same time share also a mother-son relationship and a mentor-student relationship. Friends & Allies Rei Axelle - Brawling Method He uses his fists and feet in combination with his weapons, often punching the enemy with his fists instead of using his main weapon. His attacks and skills range from stylish and flashy to brutal and powerful. Yazuni can make an even match against anyone. He is very defensive and prefers to exhaust his enemies to land heavy blows. He often switches hands when fighting with Chroma Force in order to perform combos, he is also ambidextrous. He fights using his self-created styles; The Reaming Synza and The Roaring Mynza. It is a style of many deadly counters and piercing attacks. He is also able to counter and pass through attacks using this style of Kung Fu. Battles Yazuni vs Aponia 'Quotes' * A path is something you create as you walk it for numerous amounts of time. If you challenge multiple paths along your journey, you will be someone. Why also remembering what why you chosen it. You are the only one who can create your own path and derive it for yourself. Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:War Lords Category:Rogue Knight Category:Lorosia Family Category:Azron Tribe